Star Crossed All Along
by twilightnewmooneclipselova
Summary: What if Bella never when to live in Forks? What if She and Edward never met in school? What will happen when Bella and her mom go on vacation to a beautiful city in Italy... Volterra? B E
1. A Vacation?

**Star Crossed All Along**

_Disclaimer: I don't own twilight or any of it's characters... I only own my plot!_

**Chapter 1: **_A Vacation?_

**BELLA POV**

I just drove home from school and I knew something was up. My mom never left the mail in the mailbox or the keys in the door. I'd been getting weird feelings all day that my life was changing fast but I had no idea how.

I walked in the door and yelled "Hey mom! What's going on?"

She called back "Could you come in here for a minute? I want to talk to you about something." I couldn't help but think something was wrong. I decided to go find out what was going on.

"Hey mom, you wanted to talk to me?" Oh great! What crazy plan has she cooked up this time?

"Hi honey! How was your day? I made some cookies. Do you want some?" She was playing nervously with her fingers and she NEVER baked. Uh-oh! This is going to be bad...real bad!

"No mom. I'm not hungry. Now what did you want to talk to me about?" Why didn't I keep my mouth shut when I had the chance?

"Um . . . well . . . how to say this . . . I'm getting married to Phil!" Who just gasped? Oh great! It was me! Why does she need to get married! We're perfect the way we are. Just the two of us. It's not fair! I won't let her! I'll come up with a plan to stop her! Unfortunately I was crying, like always. Why do I always cry when I get mad! My stupid overactive tear ducts!

"That's great mom . . . really. I'm so happy for you." What am I saying!?!? Get a hold of yourself Bella! Gosh! Why do I always have to be the good one who makes everyone else happy!

"Really? Well I thought that we could go on a girls trip first. Like maybe to Italy. I heard about this great little city called Volterra! Don't say anything yet . . ." How did she always manage to stop me before I could speak. Sometimes I swear she's psychic! "I know this is a major shock, but I wanna be happy for once ... an-an-and I want you to be hap-happy for m-m-me too!"

How does she always do that! It's like she knows that I can't say no when she gets all sad! That's not fair! She's not playing by the rules!

She piped up again "So how about it? Are we going on a vacation?" Uggg . . . I really wanted to say no but I knew it would mean a lot to her so I had to agree!

Although, for some reason, I had a really bad feeling about this. It seemed so important that I didn't go, I just didn't understand why. I was just going on vacation with my mom . . . that couldn't possibly kill me!

"Alright mom." I let out a sigh of frustration. "Lets go! When do we leave?"

"That's the spirit! We leave tomorrow!" I felt a little bit of sadness sweep over me. I wanted to make sure I said goodbye to everyone . . . but I had no idea why . . .it was just a little trip with my mom. I would be back in a couple of days!

"Sounds good! What's the worst that could happen?"

_Authors Note:_

_Sorry bout the shortness but I just started the story and I'm heading into exams! I will try to write another chappy when I can! Please review I want to hear how you think it is! This is my first fanfic so please go easy on me:D_


	2. Early rises and long plane rides

_Chapter 2: Early Rises and Long Plane Rides_

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my plot!**

**BELLA POV**

After agreeing to go on the trip, I quickly made supper and went to my room. I got changed into my pajamas and read Wurthering Heights. Then I went to sleep.

I woke up to my own screams. It was 4:30 in the morning but we had to leave early, so I guess it was ok. I finally realized why I didn't want to go to Volterra. It was the place in my dreams. Or rather, nightmares.

Every night for the past week I woke up screaming from the same one. My mother and I went to Volterra during some big festival. It was celebrating Saint Marcus who scared off all the vampires from Volterra. Everywhere I looked, I saw red. Red flags, red dresses, red hats, and even the occasional person in vampire fangs. No, I don't mean those fake plastic ones, in my dream those fangs were real. All of a sudden, someone bit me. That was when I cried out in pain waking myself up.

I knew it was just a dream, but it still frightened me because all my dreams came true in some way or another. Not always exactly, but close enough to be scary.

I slowly dragged myself out of bed and got dressed, shaking off the last of my dream. I wore sweats and my comfy hoodie. Perfect! Ready to go! Fifteen minutes later, I finished packing and mom and I were in the car on the way to the airport. I had my MP3 player and five books. I was ready for a long flight and the drive to come afterwards.

We finally got to the airport and had to stand in line forever to check our luggage through. When we finally got that done, we stopped for some coffee (well hot chocolate in my case) and went to get a table. After we finished, we went through security. We sat for what seemed like hours waiting for our plane to board. When they finally called out our row, we boarded the plane and I settled down to catch up on my sleep before we arrived in New York.

I woke with a start because the seatbelt sign came on al I had to put my seat up. I had had another dream. It took place on a plane but I didn't know which one. Mom and I were sitting on one side of the isle by ourselves and on the other side of the isle was a boy I had never met. He was slim yet muscular with bronze hair and he looked like he was in pain for no reason.

We were landing in New York. We had to rush to catch our plane. We boarded our plane just on time to see that we were sitting on one side of the isle and no one was on the other. It was looking like my dream wasn't going to come true. Unfortunately, he ran (faster than anyone I've ever seen before) onto the plane and took the seat across the isle from me. He sat by himself and he looked perfectly fine.

About halfway through our flight, I decided to pull up my hair and turn on the air conditioning. My hair was getting in my way while reading and it was too stuffy on the plane. As if on cue, he flinched and looked as if someone was punching him repeatedly. Then, I made a brilliant and rather scary discovery. HE WASN'T BREATHING!!!

What kind of person could survive an hour or longer without BREATHING! He suddenly turned to scowl at me and then he tried to act normal. No matter how much I wished that I would never see him again, something was telling me that I would. I took my hair down again and turned off the air conditioning. I finally managed to block him out enough to go back to sleep.

**Edward POV**

I had no idea what just happened. I wanted to kill every single person on the plane just to get to her. It shouldn't be that hard. I decided to settle for seeing inside her mind so I would know the person and not want to kill her. I didn't want to disappoint Carlisle. I concentrated really hard, but I came up with nothing. This couldn't be happening. I never failed before . . . but this one little girl stopped my infallible gift. This was a first. I decided to just relax and forget that she was there. I really hoped that I would never see her again. I would never be able to control myself if I ever got her alone.

That was when Alice's vision came to my mind. Alice was on another plane about two hours behind us, trying to stop me from committing suicide. I knew what had to be done first. This little girl was going to Volterra and she was about to get in some serious trouble. I was going to have to help her. Otherwise, she would die. I wrote her a note and left it in her carry-on bag. I hoped this would be enough to convince her to turn around.

At least we were landing. I can get off this plane very soon and then I had to try to beat her to Volterra. The doors opened and I ran with all my might to get off the plane. I stole the fastest car I could find and drove straight to Volterra. I was trying to figure out what I'd say after I saved this little girl. I was still going to ask for death because my life was nothing. I was the odd ball in my "family" and I didn't want to live any longer.

They all had mates and a happy existence. I never found my mate and I figured that I probably never would.

**Bella POV**

As soon as the doors opened, he was gone. It was like he just disappeared. He scared me. I wished I would never see him again, but I knew that was impossible. Mom and I took our time getting our things together. We made sure that we had everything with us before we left the plane. It took us a solid five minutes to find the luggage. When we finally got our luggage, we went to go rent a car. It took another 10 minutes in line just to get a stupid car. It would have been faster and probably less trouble if we stole a car. We left the airport and started the long drive to Volterra. I wanted to yell and scream at my mom to turn around but I knew it was of no use. She would never give in.

I decided to daydream. That boy from the plane was the most gorgeous person I'd ever seen. He was very pale with eyes like liquid topaz. He had the face of an angel. He seemed confused about something, but I didn't think I would ever know why. I finally gave up on daydreaming. That was when I realized that there was a note in my carry-on bag. It was signed from Edward. I assumed that this was the boy who had sat next to me on the plane. The note said:

_Dear girl who sat next to me,_

_I'm sorry. I was very rude in scaring you and am asking your forgiveness. Please accept my sincerest apologies. If you are wondering about my confused face . . . I guess you'll find out soon enough. I'll see you in Volterra._

_Sincerely,_

Edward

_P.S.- This may sound a little creepy but you will find out in due course. I promise to protect you . . . Isabella._

I knew something bad was going to happen to me . . . I just hoped that my mom would be safe. The boy from the plane, Edward, had convinced me. I had no hope in the world of surviving this one little vacation.

_Authors Note:_

_Hey. Here's another chappy. I hoped you all liked it. Some criticism would be fine . . . just don't kill me with it. This is my first fanfic and I hope it's pretty good. I'll try to post another chappy soon. :D_


	3. Welcome to Volterra

_Chapter 3: Welcome to Volterra_

**Disclaimer:**

me: Bella do you wanna do the disclaimer?

Bella: Sure. Gillian doesn't own me or any of the twilight characters

me: and . . .

Bella: she only owns her own plot

me: good job! A 

**Bella POV**

I looked at the clock and it said that it was an hour later than the last time I looked. I must have fallen asleep. Did I dream about the note? Was it real? Then, I realized I was still clutching it in my hand. This was worse than I could have ever imagined.

Mom looked over at me. "Honey, did you have a nice nap?"

"I guess so. I had a really weird dream. I thought that the city we we're heading to, looked like a castle on a hill. Funny, right?"

"Not really. There it is!" She seemed excited. She was pointing to a castle on a hill. Crap! Was that the city? If it was, my worst nightmares were coming true! "It's beautiful isn't it! I can't wait to see our hotel! I bet it's really old fashioned!"

"Great mom. Just great." What did I get myself into?! We were heading to a little secluded town, inside fort like walls, with little to no chances for escaping. I was doomed.

We drove up a really long hill. Once we reached the top. A man was there to meet us and show us to our hotel. The hotel was really nice. We stood in line and got our room keys.

"Here it is. Room 13." Great just my luck I get room 13. That's where everything bad always happens. Room 13. "Hurry up sweety, I want to get settled away so we can go for a walk around town!" Don't suggest a tour, don't suggest a tour, don't suggest a tour! "I was thinking we could eat supper and watch the sun set by the clock tower. Sound good?" Thank god she didn't suggest a tour!

" Sure. Just let me get unpacked and I'll be right there." I went to my room and started getting settled away.

**Edward POV**

Once I arrived in Volterra (an hour after landing), I ditched the car and waited on foot for the girl, Isabella, to arrive. I couldn't hear her, but I managed to hear her mother. They would be here in less than an hour and I had to be patient. While I waited, I decided to pay a visit to Aro.

I walked straight to the main office of the Volturi and asked to speak to Aro. The receptionist replied "I'm sorry but I can't let you do that without an appointment." Uggg . . . why didn't she just tell me the truth. Now I have to see for myself why I can't see him. _Who is this idiot? Doesn't he know that if he sees Aro, he might as well commit suicide. Doesn't he know that Aro is a vampire?_

"Yes, I know that Aro is avampire. So am I. May I please speak with him? I'm an old friend of Carlisle's and he would love to talk to me."

"Sure, one second." She picked up the phone and called Aro to the front desk. She seemed worried for a few seconds and then composed herself."Uh-huh. Sure, I'll send him right in."

"Thank you." She's good at her job. I just hope she lasts longer than the last one did.

I proceeded down a long hallway to a big, wooden door. I was about to knock, when I heard Aro say come in. I opened the door and entered the room. Aro seemed unguarded when he shook my hand. Then, I realized what he was doing. He was seeing all the thoughts that I had ever had. He seemed pleased that Carlisle was doing well and had such a large family. Then he nodded and let go of my hand.

"So, Edward, what brings you to Volterra. Not that I'm not pleased to finally meet you, but I'm still curious."

"Well, I originally was going to ask to die, but now I have a better purpose." _What could that be? "_I'm not going to tell you Aro. You'll Just have to wait and find out." _So, he likes to play games, just like my dear old friend Carlisle. "_Yes I do." _What does that little girl Isabella have to do with anything? "_NEVER SAY HER NAME ARO!" I was mad but had no idea why. It felt like I was protecting her by getting mad at Aro for saying her name. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap at you. Please forgive me." _You are forgiven. Wait a minute. I haven't said anything at all since I asked that one question yet he keeps answering my thoughts. _"Yes Aro, I can hear your thoughts. Please don't think about Isabella that way. I would rather die than have her become your lunch."

" Sorry my dear boy. I would never harm anyone so dear to Carlisle physically or emotionally." _But that girl would probably taste so sweet and her mother too._

"Aro . . . " _Oops, sorry. Please forgive me._

"You are forgivenNow, I must get going. I have to check into the hotel and get unpacked. Yes, I promise to come and visit you again before I leave town. Goodbye Aro." I left the building. Isabella's mothers thoughts were getting louder. They must already be in town. I'll have to trail then everywhere they go.

I walked into the hotel and asked for a room. They offered me room 14 I took it because I didn't want to cause any more trouble than I would have to. As I got into the hallway, I realized that I could smell her. She was on this floor. It got stronger as io neared my door. But it was on the other side of the hall. She must be staying in room 13. At least I'll be able to keep a close eye on her from here.

I opened my door and began to put everything away. I was in for a long night of surveillance.

**Bella POV**

" Mom, are you almost ready to go?" I'm finally finished. It took me long enough. Why did I bring so much stuff with me? Right, I thought that I might meet a nice boy here. I guess I was wrong about that. Also, half the cloths I brought are too small for me. Why would I do something like that?

"Yeah honey! Lets get going. What are you wearing?"

"I'm wearing my blue t-shirt dress, black leggings and blue flats. You?"

"I'm wearing jean shorts and my pink v-neck t-shirt. Let's go!"

"Ok" I said stepping out into the hallway. I had a sneaking suspicion that someone was watching me, but I couldn't see anyone. "Mom where are we going to go get food?" I linked my arm with my moms and we were off.

"I was thinking some place with pizza, you?"

"Sounds Good."

"Honey, what did you do with your hair? I like it!" mom asked.

"I just let it dry on it's own." I thought it was a mess but whatever. Mom was probably just trying to make me feel better. Who knows?

We walked out of the Hotel and down the road. On the corner was a little pizzeria. We stopped and picked up two slices to go. Mine was pepperoni and cheese and mom had the meat lovers special. We made our way to the clock tower. There were benches all around this big square fountain. In the middle of the fountain was the clock tower. We chose a bench facing the sun, so we could see the sun setting. Mom and I were watching the sun set and were talking about our lives back home.

We had totally lost track of time and it was getting dark. We decided to head back to our hotel. Little did we know someone was watching our backs.

**Edward POV**

I heard yelling across the hallway. It sounded like Isabella and her mom were talking about what they were wearing to go get pizza and watch the sun set. I stood up and went to look out through the peep hole in my door.

She and her mom just stepped out of their rooms and were headed out of the hotel. Once they were out of the hallway I started to follow them. They stopped into a little pizza place and then went to sit on a bench facing the sun. I stayed hiding in an alleyway waiting for the sun to set, so I could properly follow them.

Once the sun set, they started to return to the hotel. I followed them there, hiding in the shadows the whole way. Once inside, I knew they were safe and I headed back to my room (at vampire speed, of course).

Back in my room, I decided to write her another note. I then slipped it under the door and settled in for the night.

**Bella POV**

I walked up the hallway in the hotel with my mother. We went into our separate rooms wishing each other a good night sleep. As soon as I opened the door, I saw another note. It was in an envelope that had Isabella written on the front. It was written in the same handwriting as the last note I had received. I opened it. It read:

_Dear Isabella,_

_I hope that you received my last note. I'm sorry that I seem to be following you but it's for your own protection. You see, I'm a vampire and this city is full of them. Unless you leave tonight, they will probably kill you. I will try my best to take care of you. I would like to talk to you in person. Please come to my room at midnight tonight. It's room 14. I promise that I'll explain everything. _

_Sincerely,_

_Edward_

I had no idea what to do. Did I want to see this boy, or was I too scared to go? It was now eleven thirty. I had only a half an hour to decide. For some strange reason I wanted to see him again. Even though he scared me the last time, I couldn't stay away. I was going to visit a vampire, alone, at midnight tonight. And I wasn't scared at all!

_Authors Note:_

_Thanks for reading. I hope everyone enjoyed it! It's about to get interesting! But I'm not gonna tell you what happens. You'll just have to wait and see._ :D


	4. Midnight Meetings and Early Mornings

_Chapter 4: Midnight Meetings and Early Mornings_

**Disclaimer:**

me: Edward, do you want to do the disclaimer this time?

Edward: I guess so. Gillian doesn't own Twilight or the characters from it. How was that?

Me: Good. B plus

Edward:growls why only a B plus?

Me: because you forgot to say that I own my plot

Edward: sorry. I'll remember that next time!

Me: Good!

**Edward POV**

It was midnight. I heard someone at my door. I went and answered my door, and there she was. She seemed nervous to be alone with me, and so she should be. "Welcome to my room, Isabella."

"Hello Edward. Call me Bella. Isabella is too old-fashioned." I was curious as to what she thought about my name but I decided to get straight to the point.

"Bella, I'm going to explain something to you. It might be a little bit scary, but you need to hear it. I'm a vampire. Your blood is very appealing to me and I could kill you right now. I'm not going to because you need me to protect you. I'm afraid that if they get their hands on you, you'll be transformed into one of us. You have amazing potential because I cannot read your mind. This means that you would be an asset to their organization. Please try to keep yourself safe. You have every reason to fear me and I won't keep you here any longer."

"I'm not scared of you. I don't think that you'll hurt me. It's them I need to worry about, not you. Why should I be afraid of you? You're more like my hero than an enemy." I sighed in frustration. This was going to be harder than I thought.

"Bella, listen to me. You have to leave now or you'll regret it. I would much rather see you alive, than becoming one of us." She still didn't seem scared. I was going to have to make this sound worse. "If you become one of us, you'll never see your friends or family ever again. You won't be allowed. You'll always want to kill people you care about, and I don't want that fate for you. Do you understand?"

"I get that you're trying to protect me from fate, but I would rather die than to leave my mother here alone and unprotected. She won't leave until this vacation is over, so neither will I" Then, out of no where, I heard Alice coming up the hall. I had to hide Bella before Alice sees her.

"Bella, get in the closet. Be as quiet as you can. Don't come out until I tell you that you can. Understand?" She nodded yes and went to hide in the closet. I then went to answer the door.

"Hello Alice, fancy meeting you here! I knew you were following me. You can't stop me, but you're lucky. I have something to take care of first."

"I know. It's that girl, Bella. She's here, isn't she? I bet she's in here!" and with that, Alice opened the closet door to reveal Bella. Bella just smiled and said hello. "Hello Bella. I'm Alice, Edward's sister. I'm here to stop him from committing suicide, but you seemed to have helped me out. Thanks!"

"No problem Alice. I'm just here on vacation with my mom. Now will someone please tell me why Edward seemed to know my name before I ever told him?"

"Alice, let me field this one. Bella, you know how I can read minds?" she nodded, so I continued "well, Alice can see the future. That's how I knew that I had to help you. She saw you being killed by the Volturi, basically the royal family of our kind. So, you see, that I had to help you because I would never let that happen to you." Then I whispered to Alice, so Bella couldn't hear "but I don't know why I can't let her be killed."

"I can answer that, my dear brother" Alice said in a whisper, "you can't kill her because she's going to be very important to you. Just you wait and see!" She giggled her high-pitched laugh. I tried to read her mind, but only succeeded in hearing her singing Deck the Halls to herself, over and over. At that moment I heard Bella's mom getting up to go check on her.

"Bella," I said "you have to get back to your room, your mom is going to come and check on you in two minutes. You need to leave now. Sorry, I can't explain more now. Bye!" I smiled and walked her to the door.

"Bye Bella!" Alice exclaimed. As soon as I shut the door, Alice started making fun of me. "Hahaha . . . Edward has a girlfriend. I can't wait to tell the rest of the family about this. It's going to be hilarious." I sent her a death glare, which only made her laugh more.

" Alice, shut up, ok? I've had a long day and I need some rest. I'm going to lie down and watch some TV. Would you care to join me?"

"Sure Edward. Just make sure that you follow Bella tomorrow. She's going to get herself into some serious trouble."

"Would you mind telling me what kind of trouble, Alice?" _Not gonna happen brother. Not in a million years. HAHAHA! "_Thanks for nothing, Alice."

**Bella POV**

I ran across the hall as fast as I could, only succeeding in tripping and falling down, again. I opened my door and jumped in my bed, with my cloths on. I pulled up the blankets and pretended to be asleep. Not even a minute later, I heard my door open and my mom entered. I knew she was just checking up on me. She sat down on the edge of my bed, and kissed my forehead. Then, she stood up and left again.

I tried to settle down and go to sleep. When I finally did, I had a new dream. Mom and I went on a tour of the famous Volterra underground castle. We were lead to a room with no exit, except for a drain in the middle of the floor. I knew this would be the end of my life. There were more than twenty tourists in the room, and at least ten vampires. I recognized them because they looked like Edward, except that they had red eyes, not topaz.

The leader, or so he seemed, introduced himself as Aro. He seemed pleased with the turnout for the feast, as they called it. He actually asked us to stay for lunch. How stupid did that sound? I couldn't keep from laughing.

Aro got to me before anyone else could. He bit into my neck . . . that's when I woke up screaming. I knew I couldn't let my mom go on the tour with me. I couldn't let her have the same fate I would.

I got a hot shower, trying to forget my dream. I heard my mom getting up as I got out. "Hey mom. What do you have planned for today?"

"I am not your mother! Bella, get out here now!" I heard Alice yell. I got dressed and ran out of the bathroom, almost running her over. "You have to go on the tour, or else my brother will kill himself, and then, they'll come after you. Don't let your mother go. She'll just be killed. I know that you don't want that, so suggest that she go to the coffee shop to pick up some cappuccinos for you both."

"Ok. I wasn't going to let her go anyway. I knew that if she did, she would die, and I didn't want her to meet the same fate I will." Alice looked really confused.

"How did you know that? Can you see the future?" She was amazed that someone had the same power as her.

"Well, sort of. I only see it in my dreams. Every dream that I have comes true, just not always exactly." She thought about the for a second and then nodded.

"Well, I just wanted to make sure you knew. And by the way, I'm really hoping that you don't die today! Good Luck, you're going to need it!" And then she was gone, just like that.

"Bella, who are you talking to? Who's Alice?" Uh-oh! Mom heard me. This is going to cause some problems.

"No one, mom. I must have been talking in my sleep. What do we have planned for today?"

"I don't know sweety. How about we get ready and go downstairs for some breakfast? Then, we can go for a walk around town and possibly go on a tour of the famous underground castle. How does that sound, honey?"

"Sounds great, mom. I'll meet you downstairs. I'm ready to go, so I'll get us a table. See you soon, mom." I left the room, locking my door behind me. Then, I headed downstairs to order some breakfast.

Just as I reached the lobby, I saw Edward. He was just standing there, like he was waiting for someone, or something. I decided to ask him what his was doing there.

"Hey Edward." He spun around with a surprised look on his face. "What's going on?"

"Nothing much. Just waiting for my surveillance duties to start. What are you doing down here so early?"

"Just going to get a table for my mom and me, and maybe some food. Would you like to join mom and me for breakfast?" He seemed confused by my question. Then I remembered, he's a vampire, he doesn't eat human food. "Oops . . . sorry I forgot about your diet. I have to eat though. I'm starving. I guess I'll see you later?"

"I guess you will." I wonder what he meant by that. Oh well, I was way too hungry to think about that now.

I walked into the restaurant and waited to be seated. The waiter came up to me and asked "A table for how many?"

"Two" I replied. He motioned for me to follow him, so I did. I sat down and he gave me a menu. He told me that he'd be back in a minute to take my order.

"Hello. So, what are you going to eat?" came a whisper from behind me. I spun around to see Edward standing right behind me.

"I haven't decided yet. Are you going to join me?" I really hoped he said yes. Even though I knew I should be afraid of him, there was something stronger telling me not to be afraid.

"Yeah. I guess so. Hey, look. Here comes your mom. How are you going to explain me being here?" He'll just have to wait and see.

"Good Morning mom. How did you sleep?" I hope she doesn't get mad.

"Fine sweet heart. And who's this handsome young man?" God! Did my mom just wink at me? Great!

"He's an old friend from school. I talked to him on the plane and me just happened to run into him, here in the restaurant. Is it ok if he stays with us today? His parents aren't feeling well. Bad case of jet lag."

"Sure honey. He can stay," YES! "But on one condition" Damn it. "He tells me his name." Thank god, it wasn't something hard.

"Edward. Pleasure to make your acquaintance." He shook my mother's hand and took a seat next to me.

"Hello, I'm Michael, and I'll be your server this morning. What can I get you?"

"I'll have the eggs and toast, thank you. Mom?"

"I'll have the same with coffee. Would like something Edward?"

"No thank you. I'm not really hungry. I'll get something to eat later."

"OK, your food will be here in just a minute." And with that, the server left.

"Ok Bella, time to play twenty questions with our guest." Why me? _Sorry Edward. My mom can get very_ _annoying. Please find a way to keep the truth from her!_

_How did I just hear your thoughts? I thought that you were the only person I couldn't hear._ Damn, how did that work. Maybe I'm sending him a message. Like e-mail or calling.

_Hey Edward. I can hear your thoughts too. HAHAHA. I get to use mine like e-mail. You can't hear me unless I want you to. (Mentally sticks out tongue)._

_Hey! That's not fair! How come I can't do that. GRRRRRRR!_

_Hold on a minute, did you seriously just growl at me? What was the point of that? Anyway, I gotta go. Have fun answering my mom's questions!_

"Edward, have you ever had a girlfriend?" Great way to start mom. _What else can I ask him. Oh I know. I'll ask if he's a virgin. No, that's too mean. I'll just ask loads about his family. That'll work too._

"No, I've never had a girlfriend."

"Ok, I won't ask you any more questions after this one, what's your family like?"

"Well, I'm adopted. I don't like to talk about my family much. It makes me feel lonely."

"Here's your food. Please feel free to ask if there's anything you need!" Our server left our food on the table. That put an end to our talking. I was in for a long day.

I started eating. It was really good. My mom apparently liked hers too. Once we had finished and payed our bill, we left to go on a walk around town. It was overcast today, so Edward could stay with us. For some reason, I had a feeling that he couldn't go out in public, in the sun. Good news for us then. We spent all morning like that. Just site seeing and taking a load of photos.

We had stopped on a bench by the fountain, when Edward nudged me. That was my cue to sent mom to go get cappuccinos.

"Mom, there's a coffee shop around the corner. Could you please go get us some cappuccinos?" Please go. I have to go on the tour now and she can't come. I don't want her to get hurt.

"Ok sweety. I'll be back in five minutes." Good. Now all I have to do is go and risk my life to save my mother.

**Authors Note:**

**Thanks for reading my story. I'll have new chapters done soon. I hope you like it! I have so much fun writing it. Please review:D**


	5. Meet the Volturi

_Chapter 5: Meet the Volturi_

**Disclaimer:**

Alice: Gillian, you don't have to ask. I know what you're gonna say. Sure I'll do the disclaimer for you. Gillian doesn't own any of the characters or twilight. She only owns her plot! How was that?

Me: Great! The best yet!

**Bella POV**

Edward can't come with me. Heidi won't let me in if he's with me. He'll have to sneak into the group later. "Edward, you can't come with me. I won't get past Heidi if you do."

"How did you know her name?"

"I had a dream about her. My dreams always come true."

"Ok continue."

"You'll have to sneak in after the tour gets started. You will wait outside the feasting room until you hear my voice in your head, telling you to enter. Got it?"

"I guess. It's just that I don't want to risk your life. It would be safer if I came with you."

"But you can't. Aro will recognize you. Also, I want to play with his head a little first. It'll be fun. You'll see. Just make sure you enter when I tell you to." This has to work. We get only one shot at this. If I make a mistake, it's both our lives on the line.

I walked over to Heidi. She was assembling a group to go on a tour of the underground castle. She asked if I wanted to join, and I said yes. In less than a minute, we were off.

We entered through a lobby, past many portraits and down many long hallways. We finally reached the big, wooden door. The entrance of no return. I just hoped that Edward could get here on time. As we walked in, I noticed Aro. I waited for Demetri and Felix to shut the door, before I started the mind games. I called out in my mind. _Hey Aro. Why haven't you introduced yourself yet? My name's Isabella, and I'd bet that you're dying to meet me._

_How do you know my name? There are only humans in this room. No human can reach my mind. Where are you? Show yourself!_

_Guess again. I am human. I just kind of feed off other peoples powers. Now why would I show myself. That would ruin all my fun. Good luck finding me. I know you're going to kill me. That's such a shame. Oh well. You'll never guess which human is me! Ha Ha Ha!_

_Really. You feed off other peoples powers. Fascinating! I bet Demetri can find you. And when he does, Jane will torture you until you wish for death._

_I think not. No one else's powers work on me unless I allow them to. As for Jane's power, I think I'll use that one next. Happy torture Aro!_

I thought of Jane and turned to stare at Aro. He started writhing in pain on the floor. _Now you know what I mean._

_Stop please. I won't kill you if you just stop. _

_But why. I'm having so much more fun, watching you squirm. I'll give you a hint. I'm a brunette! _

I stopped torturing him. When I did, he yelled out "Kill them all except for the brunettes!"Then I sent him a look that set me apart. It was a look of defiance. That sent him reeling. He ran at vampire speed to my side.

"Well, hello there Isabella. So glad to finally meet you." Time to go into shock mode.

"W-w-wh-what d-d-do you m-m-me-mean? T-th-th-that's n-no-not m-m-my n-na-name." Worked like a charm. He had no idea who he was messing with.

"Are you sure, my dear? Let me shake your hand then. Just to be sure!" I let him touch my hand only to find that I was singing the song that never ends in my head. He was furious. He dropped my hand and ordered "Kill them all. I can't find the one that's haunting me." Of course, with that, I asked him, _Why do you want to kill me? I'd be such a lovely addition to your coven. You know that you don't want to kill me._

_Well, I'm figuring that if I send them all after you, you'll be the only one left standing._ He had me figured out. I had nothing left to do but call Edward to the rescue. So I send out the message.

_Edward, come and get me out of here now!_

_I can't get in. There are two guards at the door._

_Don't worry about them. They'll be gone shortly enough. You just be ready to move when they are out of the way._ And with that, I sent the guards into convulsions. It seemed like all of a sudden everything went into slow motion. Aro was standing right behind me, about to bite into my neck. Edward was ramming through the door to save me. And everyone else in the room was already dead.

Just as Aro was about to bite me, I turned around and smiled saying "Hello Aro. So nice to finally talk to you. My name's Isabella. I wish you the best of luck and I'm out of here." With that he bit me. Edward was seconds too late. He couldn't stop the venom from spreading through me, but he could get me out of there, before I was killed.

Edward took me out of the city, and ran far into the forest. All I could see was Edward's face and the trees zooming past. And then, blackness, as unconsciousness took over.

**Edward POV**

Why didn't I go with her? I could have saved her. And now look what's happening. She's becoming one of us. I can't believe it. This is what I was trying to save her from. It seemed to take me only seconds to find a secluded meadow. Here, we would be safe. I didn't know what she did in that room, but I knew that the Volturi were very angry when I took her out of there. At least she was unconscious now. When she woke up, it was going to hurt to watch her in so much pain.

After what seemed like hours, Alice showed up. I asked her "Hey. What took you so long? I thought that you were supposed to be the psychic."

"Ha Ha! Very funny. What happened back there? I didn't see anything until you grabbed her and ran." Oh, she must have blocked off Alice's power too.

"She did something to anger the Volturi, but it also impressed Aro. He bit her. I ran away with her before he could kill her."

"Oh. Well at least she's unconscious now. Later, it won't be so fun. I'll keep an eye on the Volturi. If one of them comes after her, I'll know. I don't want my new honourary sister to be killed before I can talk to her again."

"I suggest that you go back to Volterra, but lay low. They'll use you as bate to get to Bella. I can't lose either of you."

"All right. You take care of your girlfriend, and I'll watch the Volturi. Everything will be fine. I promise." _Please take care of my new sister for me!_

"I will." With that, Alice disappeared. I just sat there holding Bella for the next three days. We didn't move. Occasionally she would wake up. She would cry out in pain, and whimper. I would always be there telling her that everything was fine and that I'd take care of her.

After the third day, she came around and asked me what had happened. I explained to her that she had angered the Volturi, and that, in doing so, she also managed to impress Aro. I told her that he bit her before I could get her out of there. She understood that she was now a vampire. She also understood what the only rule was, not to let the humans know that we exist.

"Edward. I'm hungry. I feel like I could eat a cow right now. Can you please take me hunting?" How could I say no to that face? She had become more beautiful. He eyes were a deep ruby color, and she had long, wavy, brown hair, with a tint if red in the sun. She was the most beautiful thing I'd ever set my eyes on.

"Sure Bella. What do you want to hunt?" I was afraid that she'd say humans but instead she said "I don't know. How about duck?" With that she started to laugh. She had the most beautiful laugh that I had ever heard. It was like the tinkling of bells that rang only for me. Her voice was soft and sweet. It sounded like she was singing every time she talked.

"Seriously. What do you want to hunt?" She shrugged. We decided to go for a walk and hunt what we came across.

We started walking down a hiking path. We eventually came across a human. I thought for sure Bella would kill him.

**Bella POV**

Edward and I went on a hike, looking for food. We started on a hiking trail. Of course, we eventually came across a human. I thought that the smell was disgusting. I wrinkled my nose and decided to run away into the woods. Edward followed me, looking amazed. He was out of breath when he caught up to me.

"I thought for sure that you were going to kill that man back there. Why didn't you?" This thought offended me.

"I didn't like the smell of him. He smelled disgusting. I smelled a bear though. It smelled like lunch. That's why I took off in this direction. Why are you so out of breath?" That was confusing. According to Alice's thoughts, Edward was that fastest Cullen there was.

"I don't know. I had to sprint just to stay four meters behind you. Wow, you're fast! I have a question now. Did you not like the smell of blood while you were human?"

"Yeah. It always made me sick. I couldn't even be in the same room where there was blood. The smell always got to me first. It smelt like rust and old coins. I couldn't stand it!" Why was he asking me this anyway?

"Well that explains the lack of interest in human blood. You're the first newborn I've ever met that didn't drink the blood of the first human they saw. I'm amazed. Do you think you could survive a plane ride to Forks, Washington?"

"I guess so. It'll be ok. Why are we going to Forks anyway? And what kind of name is Forks, for a town?" I was so confused. It wasn't even funny.

"That's where my family lives. Carlisle will want to meet you, and the rest of family too, for that matter." Great! Time to meet the family! It took all my energy not to roll my eyes.

"Ok. Will I get to see Alice again?" I really hoped so. She was like the sister that I never had.

"Of course. She is my sister after all. Would you like to do the honors of calling her?"

"Ummm . . . sure. Do you want me to use my head to do so?"

"Of course! How else would we call her? Go ahead. I'm right here if you need me." I went to work. I thought about e-mailing Alice. I said _Hey Alice, where are you?_

_Just around the bend in the trail. Keep heading north and you'll see me. Tell Edward that I've already booked the plane tickets and stolen a car. I'll see you guys in a couple of seconds. Bye!_

"Edward. Alice is just around the bend. She has plane tickets and a car waiting for us. Lets get going." I grabbed his hand and laced my fingers with his. Then we started walking at human speed toward the bend in the trail.

Just before we reached the bend in the trail, Edward stopped and asked "Why are we holding hands? Don't get me wrong, I like it, but I didn't think that you liked me that way." This boy was officially clueless. Of course I loved him. I loved him even before I was changed. That was the reason I wasn't scared of him when I should have been.

"Does this answer your question?" I leaned down to kiss him. At first he seemed surprised, but then, he deepened our kiss. I wound my arms around his neck, knotting my fingers in his gorgeous bronze hair, and pulling him closer. He wrapped his arms around my waist, doing the same. I could have stayed there forever, but I realized that there was someone watching us.

I pulled away slowly, only to see Alice standing there staring at us. When she noticed that I had pulled away, she squealed, running over to engulf me in a hug.

That's when I said "Hello Alice. What did you do that for? I really liked that kiss before you butted in. Well, since you're here, we might as well get going." Then, we all took off toward the car.

**Authors Note:**

**Hey. I really liked this chapter. I hope you liked it too. Please hit that little button and review. Thanks:D**


	6. Heading Home

_Chapter 6: Heading Home_

**Disclaimer:**

Me: Carlisle could you come here for a minute?

Carlisle: Sure Gillian, what's up?

Me: Tell them I don't own you.

Carlisle: She doesn't own me, my family, or anyone else for that matter. She only owns her plot.

Me: Thank-you Carlisle!

**Edward POV**

One thing was still bugging me as we ran to the car. How did Bella use her power before she was turned? I've never heard of anything like it before. It was weird that she used my power, and Jane's, but also disabled them at the same time. What was going on?

"Bella." I stopped a few meters from the car. "How did you use your power before you were changed? That's never happened before." I really wished I could hear her mind. _You can Edward. As for your question, I have absolutely no idea. You should ask my mom. I honestly haven't got a clue._

_Alright, thanks Bella. I'll do some research. Say, did your mom ever have a weird crescent-shaped scar?_

"Edward. I don't know what this has to do with anything, but I think that she did. It was always the coldest spot on her hand. I never knew where it came from." I guess that's it. Bella's mom was bitten by a vampire. _Do you know when your mom got bit?_

"Edward, she's had that scar all my life. That's as much as I know. I'm sorry I can't help you more." It's alright. Carlisle will be able to help me.

When I finally gave up on that idea, we got aboard the car. Alice drove so I could sit in the back with Bella. Bella was leaning against my chest. She was humming a tune that seemed familiar to me. Then I realized that it was Esme's favorite song I wrote.

"Bella, where did you hear that song? That's Esme's favorite. I wrote it especially for her. No one besides my family has ever heard it." This was really starting to bug me. I wish I knew when she was and wasn't in my head.

"Relax Edward. I heard it in your head yesterday. You were thinking of your family, and then you started to hum this song in your head. I just kind of remembered it. You seriously need to relax. Man, I wish Jasper was here. Then you'd have no choice but to calm down." I knew she was right. This was my family, but she already knew more about them than I did. I tried to get lost in thought. I succeeded until we stopped at the airport.

Time to go and sit on a plane for the next four hours. Fun! I couldn't help but roll my eyes.

**Bella POV**

Edward seemed really mad at me. I felt bad. It's not my fault that I can't control my powers. I'll have to try and learn. Time to call Edward. He seemed lost in thought, but I had to try. I loved him too much to let him sit there mad at me. He had to know the reason why. _Edward. Please listen to me. I'm sorry I'm always in your head. I can't control my power. It works best on you, because I love you so much. I just wanted you to know that._ And with that I was gone.

All of a sudden Edward pulled me tighter into a hug. I could see my favorite smile play on his lips. He called out to me. _Bella, I understand. Me and Carlisle will help you control your power. I'm sorry I got mad at you. You didn't do anything wrong. I just got frustrated. I used to being in other peoples heads, but I've never had anyone else in mine. I love you more. _I couldn't help but smile. I quickly replied "I don't think that's possible." We both started to laugh. This earned us some weird looks from Alice. I mentally told her that I'll explain later.

We ditched the car around the corner and boarded our plane. If it was possible for a vampire to fall asleep, I would have. Since I couldn't, I just stared out the window, daydreaming about meeting Edwards family. I really hoped that they'd like me.

The next thing I knew we were landing in New York. The plane ride seemed to fly by. When we finally landed, we gathered our things and departed the plane. I decided to go buy a magazine to pass the time. We still had to fly to Seattle. In the store, I scanned through the magazines. I decided to get a fashion magazine so me and Alice could share. As I got in line, I looked around the store. One person in particular caught my eye. It was my mom. I rushed though the door as fast as I could (at least while appearing human), and ran all the way to the gate.

When I got there, the plane was boarding. When I finally got to my seat, I let out a sigh of relief. This earned me some weird looks from both Edward and Alice. I explained how I had seen my mom in the store while buying a magazine. I knew that I couldn't let her see me. She would be amazed that I wasn't dead, and I'd blow my cover. With any luck, I wouldn't have this problem again.

**Alice POV (a/n: yes I know, someone new for a change . . . shocker! LOL :D)**

Bella had scared me when she rushed to the plane. I knew that she would see her mom, but I also knew that I had nothing to worry about. She looked like she'd seen a ghost. No, I don't believe in ghosts, but whose to say that they don't exist. Most people don't believe in vampires either. It was so nice of her to buy a fashion magazine so we could share. This is why I love her. She's the best sister ever.

"Bella, can we look at the fashion magazine now?" The look on her face was priceless. She looked shocked, surprised and scared. I laughed so hard, I'm sure everyone on the plane thought I'd gone insane.

"Sure Alice." She took out the magazine and we settled in for a long plane ride.

After on a few minutes, we'd looked through the whole magazine. I decided to check Jasper's future. He seemed to be excited that I had come home safe and sound with Edward in tow. This was a good sign. Then, I looked at how the family would take to Bella. They all seemed to accept her, everyone but Rosalie. She was going to need some persuading. It was nothing I couldn't handle. Last, but not least, I looked into Edward's future. He seemed to have a happy existence, Bella by his side the entire way. Those two were inseparable.

**Edward POV**

I knew Alice was looking into my and Bella's futures, but I didn't have the energy to pry the visions from her mind. I left her to it.

Shortly after tuning out Alice, I turned my attention back to Bella. I was wondering what to call her gift. I could read minds, Jasper controls emotions, Alice sees the future and Bella, I had no idea.

"Bella, what would you say that you power does exactly? I don't mean to pry, but I want to know what to call it." She then turned her attention back to me. She seemed to have been daydreaming.

"I don't know. I use the gifts of others around me, and I can stop them from using them. I guess that I manipulate other people's powers?" That sounded about right. Yet another thing I would have to discuss with Carlisle.

**Bella POV**

I thought about that title. It sounded mean, but it was the most accurate thing I could come up with. It would have to do. I snuggled into Edward and went back to daydreaming about meeting his family. I suppose I stayed that way for a couple of hours.

When I "woke up" from my daydreaming, the seatbelt light was on and the captain was telling us that we would be landing in fifteen minutes. All of a sudden, me and Alice shut our eyes. To a human we would look like we were sleeping, but Edward knew what was happening. Me and Alice we having a joint vision.

I woke with a start as the plane hit the runway. I only understood two things about my vision. The first was that Edward's family would love me enough to risk everything for me. And the second was that we were all in great danger.

**Author's note:**

**Hey. Sorry about the shortness of this chapter. It was meant to explain some of the confusion about Bella's power, and to act as a filler. Hoped you liked it all the same. Please review:D **By the way, I'm writing exams this week so I won't be able to write new chapters. I'll have one up by next weekend.


	7. Don't Mess with the Messer

Authors Note:

Hey! Sorry about not updating this in forever but I had so much on and my "editor" ,best friend, idea lady, or co- writer, if you wish, was just as busy. We finally got a plan ready so we'll be aiming to update as soon as we can! BTW the chapter's title means don't play with fire or you'll get burned!

Disclaimer:

Hey jasper will you do it this time?

Fine, the lovely ladies who write this story don't own any of us, just their plot. The rest belongs to Stephenie Meyer.

Thanks Jasper! And quit messing with my emotions! I'm sad and you're making seem all happy!

**Chapter 7: Don't mess with the Messer!**

**Bella POV: **

Since I didn't see what was going to cause this problem, I was sure Alice never either. We patiently waited for the plane to empty before we got our bags and exited the plane. I was amazed that I could be patient for once in my life. I loved all the new things that came with being a vampire, well at least most of them.

Once we found our luggage, we started for the exit. With Edward holding my hand, I felt like nothing could bring me down. Boy was I wrong. Don't get me wrong, most of them looked at me with plenty of love, but the tall blonde haired one, Rosalie, looked mad. I was worried. She seemed like she was ready to rip my head clean off.

We all piled into the vehicles and headed back to the house. It was Edward, Alice, Jasper and I in Edward's Volvo. Edward and Alice both knew about my powers but I was sure that Jasper was left in the dark like the rest of them.

We sat silently until Alice started singing along to the radio. I had no idea what song it was but she seemed excited.

After the song ended, Alice started squealing at me. "Oh my god, you are the best sister ever. This is going to be so cool! Score two points for the girls' team. Can I help? Maybe we should go shopping and get new outfits for the occasion, or we could have like a secret meet-"

"Hold up Alice. Three things: One, stop yelling, two, take a deep breath, and three, please block your mind. I want this to be a surprise."

"Okay Bella. My lips are sealed. So when are you going to do this? I want to know." This girl seriously needs to calm down. And that's when it happened. She suddenly calmed down. She turned to Jasper and started telling him to stop playing with her emotions. Neither of them realized that Jasper didn't do it. I did.

Jaspers mind was practically yelling at me. _How did this happen, I've never used my powers without trying to before. This is really weird. _I just started laughing. Edward gave me a weird look, so I let him read my mind for an instant. _ I think that I just stole Jaspers power and he thinks that he did it without trying to. It's hilarious._

_Bella, can you stop now. We don't need Jasper bragging about some power that he doesn't really have._ I had to agree. Edward had a point there. I let Alice be all hyper again and started planning how I would mess with Jaspers head. This was going to be fun.

I was suddenly aware that we were nearing the house. We were weaving in between trees on a little lane through the forest. I could see the trees thinning out. We shortly emerged from the trees into a very big meadow with a large, elegant white house in the middle.

When I stepped out of the car, I could hear a river nearby. Esme and Carlisle were waiting for us on the front porch. Both of them seemed inviting. I could also feel, thanks to Jaspers power, Rosalie and Emmett's lust. I didn't really want to know what they were up to. It was bound to be interesting to say the least. I decided to use Jasper's power against him. As soon as we stepped through the door I hit him with an overpowering amount of lust.

The usually quiet and self contained Jasper jumped his wife right in the middle of the living room. I started laughing ridiculously. I hit Jasper with that too. So while making out with Alice he was also having a laughing fit. It was the funniest thing I had ever seen.

I decided to do some mind-searching

_How odd,_ I heard Carlisle think _Jasper is usually has so much self control_

_Oh dear_ that was Emse _what's happened to Jasper_

Emmett _Attta Boy!!_

I really didn't want to scope out Rose.

After a while, I stopped sending the emotions at him and he got up off the floor. He seemed so confused and disoriented. He hid his face and ran from the room. Once he was in his room, I took his embarrassment and sent it back at him again. This doubled the effect. He wouldn't come out of his room.

Alice and I were rolling around on the floor in hysterics and Edward was laughing so hard the he had to clutch his sides because they were hurting him.

After about ten minutes of this, Carlisle intervened. His booming voice yelled "Stop laughing and tell me what is going on, or else you're all grounded in separate rooms." This made us stop laughing. Being separated from Alice was bad enough but if I was separated from Edward I would die. He was my life and I couldn't stay away from him for an entire week! I decided to tell Carlisle and Esme but not in the house where everyone else could hear me.

I told them to follow me and Edward. We ran deep into the forest where we could be certain that no one else could hear us. I started by saying "I know what I did back there was wrong and I'm going to fix it but I wanted to mess with the one who has been purposely causing chaos in your house for the past number of years."

"Bella, honey, it's your house too now. Also how did you manage to cause Jasper to behave that way? He's usually so quiet and to himself," Esme said.

"Well, you see that's my power. I manipulate the powers of people around me. I used Jasper's power against him. I took the lust coming off Rose and Emmett and sent that to him. Then it was my hysterics, and finally, I sent his own embarrassment back to him again. He just got a taste of his own medicine. I think that he'll be mad at me when we get back to the house but I would like to try and keep this secret a little while longer."

"Why is that dear? Wouldn't it be better is everyone knew about your power now?" Esme asked. I simply shook my head. There was one other thing that I wanted to do first.

We headed back to our house. Edward and I entered first holding hands. As soon as we entered we saw Rose glaring at us, or more specifically me.

**Rose POV:**

I'm going to rip her to shreds! How dare she come into _my_ home and steal someone who was rightfully mine. He was meant for me anyway. I was _born_ for him and he doesn't even appreciate it! That little witch!

I mean she's not even pretty. I'm ten times more gorgeous than she is. She doesn't deserve him. He's mine! I don't even like him that way, but no one, and I mean NO ONE, can like someone so plain over me! Everyone is supposed to love me. They can marry whoever they want to, but they're always supposed to love me!

What does he see in her! She's plain, she's annoying and, most of all, she's NOT me! This is so unfair!

Damn!! I forgot about Edward. He looks PISSED . At least now he knows that I hate her! I'll kill that girl as soon as she is out of his sight! I'll take pleasure in tearing her to shreds. She will remember the day that she decided to mess with Rosalie Hale!

Here she comes! "Bitch" I whispered under my breath. I stuck out my foot and tripped her. Ugg! Why did Edward have to catch her!

I stormed upstairs! I'm going to get her is it's the last thing I do!


End file.
